


Superficial Love (Demisexual Pride)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sam Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Demisexuality, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Kudos: 31





	Superficial Love (Demisexual Pride)

  
  


Gabriel Novak was amazing, Sam barely knew the guy and he was head over heels, Gabriel was a junior and Sam was a freshman so they weren't really friends and didn't really talk

Though as it turned out Sam's dorm room neighbour and friend Cas was Gabriel's brother and they all pretty much had the same friend group but even then Sam couldn't bring himself to say more than one sentence to him and even then it all came out in a stutter

"Just ask him out Sam!"

"Charlie _no_ " He was slowly beginning to regret coming over to her dorm; he had been tricked with Sherlock

"Sam _yes_ "

Sam groaned "He's way out of my league!- he's older smarter and hotter, I can't compete with that"

"Sam you put yourself down too much- Gabriel's standards aren't that high"

Sam rolled his eyes _"Thanks"_ Charlie chuckled "..Sam c'mon, just ask him out!- Gabe is actually a really cool guy, you have no idea how he feels about you"

"He doesn't even know I exist!"

"Yes he does!"

Sam groaned standing up, "I have laundry to get" He said and left Charlie alone in her room

He was heading to the laundry room to get his clothes muttering something about how annoying Charlie was when he bumped into someone

"Oh sorry!" He apologized immediately and then he looked down and- "Gabriel?" Sam frowned was Gabriel leaving..Kali's room?

She was his ex girlfriend but everybody knew that they still hooked up on occasion "Sam- uh hi"

He looked upset, and he was swimming in an oversized color fading red Stanford hoodie, god he looked adorable "..Are you okay?"

Gabe nodded "Yeah..no, uh..just Kali is.. _something_ "

"I thought you guys broke up?"

Gabe shrugged "Yeah, well old habits die hard" Sam pouted, _so they did have sex_ , "We didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking, just a stupid argument"

Sam gave an awkward shrug  
"-I never liked her anyways"

Gabriel cracked a smile "You know for a freshman you're pretty alright Sam Winchester"

Sam literally felt his cheeks redden, at Gabriel's words- and the fact that Gabriel knew his last name! "..Sam?" Gabe waved his hand in Sam's face

"Oh sorry what?"

Gabe chuckled "You spaced" He said "I should probably get going..yelling tires me out"

"..Hey Gabe?"

Gabriel turned around "Yeah?" _One life right?_ "I know this might be weird but do you wanna hang out?- next weekend?"

Gabriel pondered the question "..Like a date?"

Sam nodded hesitantly "..Yeah a date.." Gabriel paused for a moment before he finally smiled nodding lightly "..Yeah- okay you're on Winchester" He agreed and walked off to his dorm leaving Sam's jaw stuck open

~

"He said yes- he said yes- he said yes!"

"Who said yes?" Brady asked; Sam had been whispering it over and over when he got back to their dorm

"Gabriel" Sam elaborated "I asked him out and he said yes"

"Oh, that's great and all but you do know that Gabe is kind of.."

"Kind of what?"

"..A slut- _well_ 'man-whore' is more like it" Brady finished "He sleeps around and most of his dates end in sex- does he even know about you?"

Sam shook his head "No..but Gabriel isn't like that-"

"Sam I've known the guy for 2 months and I already know more about him than I've ever wanted to" Brady sighed "Just tell him before he tries to cop a feel on your date"

~

Soon Saturday came and Sam was nervous as heck, he thought Gabriel may have forgotten but a text from the junior proved him wrong because Gabe seemed to be just as excited as Sam was

Sam had decided to go casual- but not too casual, just a black tee under an open red flannel and some worn out jeans

They went to the movies, shared popcorn, made jokes- and Gabe even offered to walk him back to his dorm room and they spent the walk talking about their common interests which they surprisingly had a lot of; Gabe wasn't the dick most people assumed he was, except for the silly nicknames..yeah..Sam wasn't a fan of those

He wouldn't even touch Sam without asking and Sam thought it was sweet but he knew he'd have to tell Gabriel if he wanted any sort of future with him

They stood at Sam and Brady's dorm room door, to say goodnight- Sam was scared but as he stared into Gabriel's eyes he forced the words out of his mouth

He sighed "There's something you should probably know about me" Sam cleared his throat "I'm demisexual"

Gabriel was slightly taken back but he responded with a shocking "Oh.. so you don't have sex with someone unless you feel a strong romantic attraction?"

Sam was surprised that Gabe actually knew what it meant "Yeah," He swallowed "I like you a lot Gabriel- but I'll completely understand if you want to call this off now because I'm not into one night stands or casual sex"

Gabe shook his head "I don't scare that easy Samich besides we have forever to fall madly in love with each other"

Sam smiled with relief "Great" He paused for a second and bend down sweeping a hand behind Gabriel's honey blonde hair and kissed him softly

Gabriel kissed back lightly keeping the kiss close mouthed and after a few seconds Sam pulled away with a small smile "Goodnight Gabe"

"Yeah.. _goodnight_ Sam"

~

Gabriel casually walked into Sam's dorm and his boyfriend looked up from his laptop "Hey what's up?"

Gabriel pouted sitting down "There's something wrong with my phone"

"What?"

 _"Your number's not in it"_ Gabriel grinned making Sam roll his eyes "Gabe we've been dating for a month"

Gabe huffed "Just humor me" Sam shrugged and stood "Okay" He leaned over Gabriel whispering "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only _10 I see_ "

Gabriel frowned "I actually _am_ from Tennessee"

"Oh"

There was a small pause and then the two began to break out in soft giggles rolling around the bed with laughter 

Everything had went better than expected for both of them on that first date, they ended up going on more dates as often as they could, whether it was hanging out in Sam's dorm watching Criminal Minds and- both silently crushing on Reid- they had a lot of fun together and Gabriel was happily respecting Sam's boundaries

Gabriel didn't even remember Kali's name with how much fun he had with Sam, he was seriously falling for the kid

"Gabe there's something on your shirt" Sam said as they were about to leave for a date, Gabriel looked down "What?-" He panicked slightly, he knew he should've went with a black shirt who wears yellow anymore anyways?!

But Sam was smiling "Someone spilled _gorgeous_ all over it" Gabriel blushed with a chuckle, "Smooth Winchester, very smooth"

Sam liked Gabriel a lot- he was his first serious relationship since his highschool girlfriend Jess who was inpatient and broke up with him because he wouldn't put out

It was months before Sam even thought about Gabriel sexually and more before he even entertained the idea of them having sex but the closer they got the more he wanted the junior

 _"Mmph Gabe"_ Sam groaned, and Gabriel pulled his hands back from where they were cupping Sam's bulge, looked up apologetically "Sorry boundaries right?"

Sam shook his head "No..I want you" He said "Keep going" Gabriel didn't need to be told twice, he kissed Sam again rubbing his crotch and Sam whined under him

Sam's hands gripped Gabriel tight and flipped him on his back attacking his lips; Sam rarely overpowered Gabriel with his strength but he did love to abuse their body difference

Gabriel yanked at Sam's hair as they kissed, his hands slipped under Sam's shirt, rolling the hard nub of his nipples between his fingers, "I love you" He whispered and Sam smiled "..Love you too"

Sam pulled Gabriel's shirt over his head and turned him over onto his stomach, grinding up against his back, fists kneeding into the sheets, Gabriel could feel Sam's hard on poking him in the ass

Sam tugged down Gabriel's boxers and gave his ass a good squeeze, he got some lube from Gabriel's drawer and put some on his fingers, he rubbed his lubed fingers against Gabriel's hole and pushed one finger in

Gabriel hadn't been fucked in months so he was tighter than ever, Gabriel fucked himself back on Sam's finger "Gabriel stop being so impatient" Sam said firmly "Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Yeah just hurry up" But Sam didn't "I don't like being told what to do Gabe"

Gabe bit his lip "You gonna punish me?" He challenged and Sam shook his head "No I feel like you'd enjoy that, but you do it again..and I won't hesitate"

Gabe was surprised, he never pegged Sam for the dominant type "..Aye Aye Captain"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued fingering Gabe until he was ready to take his dick "Do you have condoms?" He asked almost forgetting, "Drawer" was all Gabriel said

Sam slipped on the condom and he teased Gabriel's entry with the head of his cock, pushing it in and out until he finally sunk inside slowly bottoming out

It was such a new feeling- Gabe was so tight around him, his boyfriend squirmed under him back arching, Sam wasn't even being rough but he wasn't exactly tiny "Fuck, Sammy" He was bigger than Gabe had ever taken before

"I'll be gentle Gabe" Sam promised and went slow, Gabe got up properly on all fours, giving them a better position- each thrust inches away from his spot

Gabriel moaned "Sam..you can..whatever you want" Sam took that as the go ahead to speed up so he did this time deepening his thrusts so that his cock would brutalize Gabriel's spot

 _"Sam..Sam...Sam"_ Gabriel moaned repeatedly trying to control himself but Sam's.. _everything_ was making it difficult, he reached down to stroke his cock in time with Sam's thrusts

The freshman groaned, his speed slowing- he'd never experienced an orgasam before so he was easily loosing control "Oh- fuck- Gabe, I'm gonna, _fuck!_ " He hadn't even thought about pulling out before he came filling the condom, his eyes clenched shut

But being filled up was what pushed Gabriel over the edge cumming on the sheets, after a few blissful moments Sam opened his eyes and slowly pulled out falling limp beside Gabriel

"Sorry, did you want me to pull out?" Gabriel shrugged turning over onto his back "Nah it's okay- good thing we used a condom" (#safesex) Sam panted breathlessly "God that was..I've never done anything like that before"

Gabriel frowned as a thought formed in his head "Are-.. _were_ you a virgin Sam?" He asked and Sam nodded, "Yeah I'd never..'

"You really wanted me to be your first?"

"Yeah Gabe I did.." Gabriel paused "Wait a damn minute" Sam looked panicked "What?- what?"

".. _no one_ is that good their first time"

Sam scoffed, "I don't know..maybe it's just natural born talent " He grinned and was on Gabriel in a matter of seconds kissing his perfect lips

"I love you Gabriel Novak from Tennessee" He declared with a fond smile and Gabriel returned the look, "I love you too Sam Winchester from Lawrence"


End file.
